Traditionally, clinicians have only been able to access sensitive healthcare information regarding their patients while physically located at a healthcare facility. Further, this healthcare information is often delivered via secured wired systems. Although healthcare applications exist for mobile platforms, the applications typically do not allow access to sensitive healthcare information outside of the four walls of the healthcare facility. As well, because of the diversity of operating platforms that exist for mobile devices, solution teams face a daunting challenge crafting healthcare applications in a timely manner that are adapted to these diverse platforms.